leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mom (Black and White)
Mom (Japanese: おかあさん mother) is the mother of or . She lives in Nuvema Town, and she met her husband while he was on his own Pokémon journey. Apparently she was once a and had a journey of her own. She mostly stays at home but leaves at one point to deliver the Running Shoes. Looker dresses up as her in the player's house after the defeat of Team Plasma. In , much like 's mother in the Generation II games and , she still resides in the same house and tells the player that her or is out in another region looking for N. If Memory Link has been activated, she will refer to her son or daughter by the player's name from the game the input Friend Code is from. Otherwise, she will not refer to them by a name, but rather as her child. Sprites Quotes Black and White ;Nuvema Town *Player's home :"Cleaning up? No worries. I’ll take care of it later. Shouldn’t you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?" :"My, my . Pokémon battle are so lively, aren’t they? I could hear the Pokémon's cries clear down here! Hm. That sure reminded me of my firth Pokémon battle! Oh, and you know? After a battle, you need to rest your Pokémon!" *After healing player's Pokémon :"Your Pokémon is looking great! Now, if you’re going out, don’t forget your 'cross-transceiver'!" :"You’re going to thank the professor too, right? Better get going, honey!" *Outside Juniper's Lab :"Oh, there you are! And..? What did the Professor have to say? She asked you to complete the Pokédex?! I can’t believe it! Well, actually I can. I already knew she was going to ask. That’s why I brought you three of these Town Maps. Take them with you!" :"Here you are, Cheren. And one for you too Bianca." :"As for your room, -- or what’s left of it... No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up. OK, ? Ah, Pokémon. They are so cute, but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom! They really are something. With Pokémon like that at your side, you’ll be safe wherever you go! I’ll let your parents know! I hope that, in addition to Pokémon, you’ll find lots and lots of places you like in the Unova region—and become wonderful adults! Have a great trip!" *Player's home :"Phew! I’m taking a little break from cleaning. You and your Pokémon should take a break too. Good trainers don’t push their Pokémon too hard." :"You and your Pokémon should all be filled with energy again! Now you can go anywhere!" :(after healing Pokémon) ''"Now that you mention it... Your father went on a journey with Pokémon, just as you are! We met during his trip..." ; *On Xtransceiver :"! It’s your mom! How are things? Are you and your Pokémon getting along and enjoying your journey so far? I needed to talk to you, so I called, but I’m going to hang up the Xtransciever now." *Route 2 :" I finally caught up with you... And look how far you’ve come already! Professor Juniper said that you were probably headed for Striaton City by now. I have another present for you. ! Try these on!" :"When you’re wearing the Running Shoes, you can go anywhere in a flash! Let me read you the instructions... ‘hold B button to run faster than normal. Put on the Running shoes and tear around your hearts content!’ That’s what it says. I bought these a long time ago and stashed them away somewhere. I found them when I was cleaning up. Guess its good to clean occasionally! you understand that you’re never really alone, right? You’re with Pokémon, you have friends, and you’re always in my thoughts. That’s all right, then. Enjoy your trip!" ; *On Xtransceiver :" This is your mom. How are you doing? Wow, you’re already on Route 7? You’ve gone quite far! Say, how are your Pokémon? You can’t get that far all by yourself, you know? It’s all thanks to, your Pokémon. Don’t forget to take care of them! Am I being too serious? Well, take care! ‘Senior Trainer Mom’ signing off!" ;Nuvema Town *Post-game :"Welcome home, . Seems like you’ve been through many amazing things, is it not so?" :"Ah, ah, this is..." :"...That’s a Super Rod, right?" :"Weren't we talking about Team Plasma’s Seven Sages? What does this have to do with looking for those people?" :"I see..." :"People from the International Police are kind of... unique, aren’t they? Well, no worries. I think you should do what you want to do. You’re practically a grown-up now!" Black 2 and White 2 ;Nuvema Town *First visit ever :"Welcome home, dear. Did you find the friend you were looking for? Wasn't his name something like N?" :"Huh...? Excuse me! How embarrassing! Mistaking a visitor for my own child!" :"You're ?" ::Yes: I knew it! You look just like her!" ::No: "Come now! Don't say that! My eyes are actually quite sharp!" :"I know your mom! I met her when she was working at the Pokémon Center and I was a Trainer. That's right! How are your Pokémon? You're always welcome to let them rest here!" *First visit any time to the player's home :"My, now how are your Pokémon? Let them rest here for a moment!" :"Great! You and your Pokémon look raring to go!"/"Pokémon work so hard to help you out! Be sure to be kind to them, OK!"'' *After healing the player's Pokémon :"Maybe I should go on a journey to go find my child! Oh, but I would feel really bad if they stopped by while I was gone." :"No news is good news they say. Being happy about something like that is a little difficult though. Being a parent is tough." :"I sure wish you two could meet!" :"Great! You and your Pokémon look raring to go!" :"Pokémon work so hard to help you out! Be sure to be kind to them, OK!" Items given |Bl=yes|W=yes}} Category:Female characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters zh:妈妈（鹿子镇）